


You Always Do

by Amilyn



Category: Quantum Leap
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Gen, Triple Drabble, Yuletide, Yuletide 2007, Yuletide 2009
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2009-12-25
Updated: 2009-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-05 06:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amilyn/pseuds/Amilyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1. Sam works on getting the project computers to work while Al works on getting funding. Triple drabble.  2. After "Mirror, Mirror" Sam is missing, out of contact, and Al is a mess. Drabble. Contains swearing and alcohol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Always Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HopefulNebula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopefulNebula/gifts), [kyburg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyburg/gifts).



***

"Al, I think I've figured out the coding problem."

"And that means...?" Al turned his head sideways to see where Sam had wedged himself inside the main console.

"I think Ziggy's voice interface may work this time!"

"Ziggy?"

"Yeah."

"_Ziggy?_ You're naming your fancy-schmancy supercomputer _Ziggy?_"

Sam appeared, face smudged and hair standing up everywhere, the little white streak sticking straight forward like a horn. Al burst out laughing, clapping a hand over his mouth to little effect.

"Why did I hire you again?" Sam frowned.

"I wonder that myself all the time." Al handed over a letter.

"Our funding? Al? You got this _much_ funding?" He leapt up and hugged Al. _This_ is why I hired you." He looked at the letter again, beaming ear to ear.

"Don't get all over-excited. I mean, _now_ I've got to go back to people and ask them for money for your pet computer 'Ziggy.' How do you think that is going to go over?"

"You don't have to mention the name. Anyway, you'll find a way, Al. You always do." He stood, grinning. "Well. I'm just going to get back to this. Maybe we'll talk to Ziggy tonight."

"And what do you think he's going to say?"

"He could say anything. That's the beauty of it. The data storage already contains thirty years of information...who knows what he'll think is worth discussing? Who knows what ideas he'll have or how he'll be able to help us get the Accelerator to work? The possibilities are endless!"

Al patted him on the arm. "When it works, I'll bring the booze for a toast, kid."

Sam frowned again. "_If_ it works. And should we really drink..."

Al waved him back to the console. "Just one drink. And you'll find a way, Sam. You always do."

***  
***


	2. Drowning

"Al, you said ...just the one day. Just the one. That was three months ago." The dark office reeked of stale liquor and unwashed human.

"Do you see Sam anywhere? Have you talked to him? Found a way to get him back?" The gravelly voice was harsh-edged with bitterness.

"No, sir," Gooshie barely whispered.

"Then leave me the fuck alone until you do your fucking job!" This time the voice went shrill with fury and grief.

The bottle clinked, glass against glass, and liquid sloshed. There was a gulp and a ragged exhale, and Gooshie returned to the impossible equations.


End file.
